


Making the Team

by TWDObsessive



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Rickyl Writers' Group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick just came out of the closet before football practice and now he questions that decision as he sits alone on the empty High School bleachers as the sun sets.  But once Daryl shows up by his side, he knows it was the best decision he's ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaroonCamaro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonCamaro/gifts).



> Unbeta'd and written in like 30 minutes so please forgive any errors. 
> 
> This is dedicated to MaroonCamaro just because I love her to death.

Rick sat in the bleachers. Practice had been over for hours. But he sat. And he stared into the setting sun like the end of it would be the end of everything. He put it all out on the table right before practice. Everything. And the running back of the Alexandria High football team coming out was a pretty fucking big deal. Did he regret it? Yes, he did. And no. 

He knew there’d been rumors and he knew with Lori practically throwing herself at him that he was either going to have to date her like all the other guys on the team wanted to do or admit to why he wouldn’t. He didn’t want to live a lie. He wanted to be himself. And it wasn’t just that he was attracted to guys. If that was all it was, he’d have found a way to push Lori off and not come out of the closet. But now it was more because it wasn’t just guys in general. It was one guy. It was Daryl.

It was half past seven. The parking lot was empty. The field was empty. Rick just sat and replayed it all. His puffed up chest when Gareth asked him… “Why aren’t you hitting that man, are you gay?” He could have answered it a thousand different ways. But he answered it one way. With one word. Yes.

Practice was awkward. And no one even reacted to his admission. Not even Shane. Not even Glenn. He just got looks of disgust, side-eyes, whispers behind him. Afterwards, in the showers, he noticed the rest of the team procrastinating until Rick was done. Things would never be the same. 

“I heard,” a soft, gentle voice said from behind him. Rick turned and looked up into the very eyes that gave him the strength to speak earlier. Rick just nodded and turned back to the setting sun. 

Daryl sat next to him on the cold metal bleachers. With the sun setting, the night air brought on a chill and Rick could sense Daryl’s subtle shivers next to him. He came out there with a sleeveless shirt even though it was October. That was just his thing. That was Daryl.

“You don’t have to be here,” Rick said, his voice broken like shards of dishes on a dirty kitchen floor.

“Wanna be where you are,” Daryl said, keeping his eyes on the sunset.

Rick took off his varsity jacket and handed it to Daryl. 

“I’m fine,” he said, but Rick pushed it into Daryl with a little more force. 

“Wear it. Not just now. Take it. I want everyone to know.”

Daryl put a gentle hand on Rick’s knee. “You don’t have to. I don't’ mind hiding. I understand how hard it is. I did it too just a few years ago.”

“I want to rip it off like a band-aid, Daryl. The team knows I’m gay now. By tomorrow everyone will know. I want them to know why I came out. So I can love you. Out in the open. Otherwise… what was the point?”

Daryl took the jacket and put it on. It was a little snug because of his broad shoulders but it fit. And it looked gorgeous on him. Rick smiled for the first time since he let his heart do all his thinking.

“You look amazing.”

Daryl looked down, shy at the compliment. Clearly he didn’t get enough affection or attention anywhere in his life. Rick didn’t know everything about him. Not yet. But he knew that Daryl had a rough road. He fought hard for everything he had. And he knew they had a connection. And he knew the taste of Daryl’s lips and the sounds he made when they kissed for long hours under the guise of a study session in Rick’s bedroom. Never more than kissing. But lots of kissing.

“So we’re a thing now?” Daryl asked sliding closer to Rick.

“If you want me as bad as I want you… then yes.” the young football player answered. 

Daryl looked around at the emptiness then straddled Rick and leaned him back into the bleacher behind them. It wasn’t comfortable but the kiss was fiery and passionate. He kissed Rick like he needed the other man’s tongue to live. Rick moaned as Daryl rocked into him, hardness against hardness under button-fly jeans. Daryl held Rick’s head carefully so it wouldn’t bang against the metal. 

“I want you to feel it, Rick. Feel why you should be glad you came out. Feel what you’re letting yourself have now.” 

Rick groaned again, his heart racing, his cock stiffer than it’s ever been, tingles of excitement from his head to his toes. Daryl’s hips rocking into him and Daryl’s lips taking Rick’s forcefully like they belonged to him. Like they’ve always belonged to him.

“I’ve wanted you since freshmen year,” Daryl murmured between kisses.

“I’ve wanted you since 8th grade,” Rick countered. And he kissed back just as enthusiastically and thrust his hips in sync with Daryl’s until he felt himself ready to burst. And he remembered all the times he thought of this, of coming with Daryl. In his imagination, it wasn't after the most humiliating practice of his life. And it wasn’t on the cold, hard Alexandria High bleachers. But it was with his body against Daryl’s body and the sound of Daryl trying to be quiet, the scent of his shampoo and Rick’s fingers gliding through strands of Daryl’s shaggy blonde hair. And suddenly Rick felt the warmth of his orgasm in his jeans as he heard whimpers from Daryl that would indicate he met a similar fate. 

And Rick knew every backward glare was worth it. And every slur he might get was ok. And every meanness he’d encounter in life would be survivable. Because he had Daryl, here and now on the side of his football field, spent in his lap and wearing his varsity jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
